The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for placing a product in a flexible, recloseable container, and methods and apparatus for manufacturing a flexible, recloseable container. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of sliders on profiles used with flexible recloseable containers.
Flexible, recloseable containers such as zipper-type plastic bags are a significant advancement in the field of prepackaged items both for industrial and retail uses. The packaging industry recognizes the importance of using interlocking fastener profile strips to provide the ability to reclose the container after first use. It is also important that it be easy for the user to reliably close the interlocking strips. For instance, some containers utilize multi-colored interlocking strips to make it easier for the consumer to determine if a container is closed. Another way in which to provide for reliable interlocking is by the use of a slider that opens the interlocks when moved in one direction, and closes the interlocks when moved in the other direction. Sliders have not been applied to flexible, recloseable containers being filled with a product on a form, fill, and seal machine. What is needed is a method for incorporating a slider on a flexible, recloseable container that is formed, automatically filled with a product, and sealed. The present invention provides this in a novel and unobvious way.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for placing the product in a flexible recloseable container. The method includes feeding a web of flexible film with interlockable fastener strips. A slider is oriented to a pre-determined orientation, and placed over the fastener strips. The slider is moved relative to the fastener strips such that the fastener strips are generally closed. A transverse seal is generally formed across the film and a product is placed within the web.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for making a flexible recloseable container. The method includes providing a pair of interlockable fastener strips, a web of flexible film, and a slider, placing the slider on the pair of interlockable fastener strips, and then attaching the interlockable fastener strips with attached sliders to the web of flexible film.
This and other objects of the present invention will be found in the claims, description, and drawings of the embodiments of the present invention to follow.